Fire and Iron
'Prologue' Kazuki is out in the forrest and has been meditaiting for about four hours. The full moon is up and giving enough light to see. He opens his eyes and stops meditaiting because he sense's a chakra. Since he does not reconize it he picks himself up and starts to walk to the chakra thinking that it is nothing. Takezō was on another self-appointed mission, this time to Kumogakure, seeking diplomatic recognition for Tekkō. Acknowledgement from even a single one of the Five Great Shinobi Nations would strengthen Tekkō immeasurably, and perhaps lead to it being acknowledged as its own nation. Kumogakure, the recently devastated city, would need the intensive-labor products of Tekkō more than the other four great nations. A simple trade mission with a diplomatic side goal, with nothing to lose and everything to gain. Just how he liked it. These mountains were rather nice; they were warmer, and the trees were different; but he could still sense slightly the same thrumming sense of life in this area; nature ruled here. Takezō liked these forests. Kazuki made it to the edge of the forset next to the dirt road. He noticed a man walking on it, heading to Kumogakure. He decided to watch the man to see if he was any trouble. Kazuki then noticed a sharp pain in his stomach. He grab it instantly. "It's the demon!" He told himself. Takezō, completely oblivious, continued walking on the road, noting absently the beauty of the full moon. Out of shear will power he continued to follow him. But the demon started to take over. He shouts as he falls to his knees. Takezō whirled at the shout, one hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to perform a quick-draw. But all he saw was one man, on his knees, head in his hands. He carefully walked over, crouching beside the figure, which he now saw was only a teen, and touched him on the shoulder, still keeping his kubikiri in readiness as he spoke gruffly. "Kid, what are you doing all the way out here? You alright?" Kazuki looks up at the man. He has blood red eyes. "How is the kid here!" he said in a demonic voice. He swings his fist upward hitting Takezō in the face. He gets up and lets out a bloody shriek. Demon Unleashed!! Takezō winced and rubbed the bottom of his faceplate. The boy, or whatever he was, was inhumanly strong, and certainly not alright. And a danger to any travelers who may take the Cloud road. Standing up once more, he unsheathed first his katana, surrounding it with an aura of chakra, before pointing it at his opponent as it suddenly lengthened. Kazuki looked at Takezō with fire in his eyes. He uses Fire Release: Sudden Flame Technique and due to the huge speed he was able to get behind Takezō with his sword up against his back. He simply spun, his katana moving at extreme speeds with his rotation towards his opponent's head as the demon's sword, without force from the high-speed movement, simply skated off his armor. At this, he also removed a wakizashi from his faulds and cut low, wielding the two swords of his signature style. Kazuki uses his chakra to jump up about 10 feet. He then uses Great Fireball Technique , destroying the surrounding area. A Samurai Sharp Spear shot forward from Takezō's katana and Kazuki physically could not evade due to the simple fact that he was in the air. Even as one spear shot at the center of his body mass, his other blade came across as a massive buzzsaw, swinging upwards as if to bifurcate the creature. Kazuki used Sudden Flam once again to dodge all of Takezō's swords. He is thrown about 5 feet above Takezō and uses Great Fire Dragon Technique, almost impossible for Takezō to dodge due to the size of the technique. The technique knockes Kazuki back onto the ground, but he lands on his feet, only to be surprised as Takezō was suddenly in extremely close range once, without a single mark from the fire technique. Takezō led off with an extremely high-speed quick-draw, aimed at Kazuki's throat, even as his other sword's chakra blade looped around behind him in a scythe shape. If either hit, they would take his head or his legs. Thankfully for Takezō, there was very little chance of the possessed boy escaping this, even with his high-speed movement technique. Kazuki uses another Great Fire Technique right in Takezō's face. Since they were so close the blast alsoknockes him out of the sky. The scythe that attacked him made a deep wound in his left leg. When he was on the ground he used the last of his chakra to use Clone Release Imitation Technique to return to his little cave that he set the seal so he could return at any time. He then fixes his wound and sets the traps up around his cave to protect himself. Takezō chuckled quietly, as the fire ninjutsu, instead of bringing them out of range like Kazuki intended, simply fizzled right in his face, without producing any of the intended effects; the shock on the demon's face was a sight to see as his sword, now in a two-handed grip, cut through his neck as smooth as silk, but instead of blood, he merely broke into chakra smoke, signaling a clone technique or teleportation. Grunting, he resheathed his swords and continued on his way to Kumogakure. Kazuki meditiates to supress the demon. He gain control but after he was done he found his wound to be completly healed due to the demons power. Category:Roleplays